Personalized advertisement in the Internet is well known in the art. Personalized advertisement adapts the advertisement presented to a user visiting a web page according to the characteristics of the particular user. Therefore, when surfing the Internet and visiting various web pages, different users are presented with different advertisements. The visited website should therefore identify the characteristics of each user visiting the website. There are many methods for online tracking of a user, studying the user's online behavior, analyzing the user's characteristics, and presenting the relevant information to the website. These methods are evolving continuously, affecting the offering of advertisements to the visiting user and the user's online experience.
Internet advertisement surveys study the offering of advertisements presented to various users. The advertisement survey enables the advertiser to understand how a user experiences Internet advertising and the impact of a particular ad in view of the overall offering of advertisements. An advertisement survey should therefore focus on the relative impact of a particular advertisement on a particular type of user. However, Internet advertisement surveys do not enable the surveying advertiser to adapt the survey to the particular characteristics of the audience to which a particular advertisement is targeted. There is thus a need in the art for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and a system for Internet advertisement surveys devoid of the above limitations.